doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Upgrade ideas
This page is for custom weapon ideas (can be anything) Big Buster Cannon - It's like buster cannon But have more damage And Shoots 2 Bullets at once. Giga-Buster Cannon - It's like big buster cannon But have more damage And Shoots 3 Bullets at once. Sniperter - Shoots 3 sniper Cannon Bullets at same Time , Branches From 2 sniper cannons Second Sniperter - Adds a second Sniperter. Auto Spoons - An auto quad cannon, but also shoots at nearby coins, if no payers are close. Without Cannon Damage, it deals 84 damage. Bullet is fast and shoots as fast as a maxed reload speed auto cannon. Branches from 2 Auto Cannons, Quad Cannon and Sniper Cannon The Z Auto Cannon - 5 Auto Cannons stacked over each other. The damage for this Cannon is doubles then what the stats. Branches from 4 auto cannons. Magnet Side Cannon - attracting coins. Third Big Cannon - Adds a third Big Cannon. Using this with 3 side cannons and a battering ram will make you look like Santa Maria. Big Boys Cannon - Is 3 Three Big Cannons but stacked over and each one gets smaller. The three cannons shoot in a 0.5 second delay. Branches of two Big Cannons Coke Front - Greater Ram and Chase Cannons Combined. Branches off Chase Cannons and Greater ram. Fourth Side Cannon - Adds a fourth Side Cannon on each side. combining this with 2 Quad Cannons and a Battering ram makes you look like the Black Pearl. SS Cannons - 2 Auto Cannons Combined with a Sniper Cannon. Branches from Sniper Cannon and second Auto Cannon upgrade. (Both types of cannons shoot at the same speed) Coke Mines - Spawns even bigger mines than bigger mines and has a higher reload speed. Fourth Swivel Cannon - Adds a fourth Swivel Cannon. Branches from the Third Swivel Cannon Upgrade. (This has been added) The Big One - Adds a Big side cannon, the normal damage of your stats for the cannon triples, the cannon slows you down a bit. Branches from Second Side cannon. Second The Big One Cannon - Adds a other The Big One Cannon. Branches of The Big One. Third The Big One Cannon - Adds a the third The Big One Cannon. Branches of Second The Big One Cannon. Two Stacked The Big One Cannons - Adds a The Big One Cannon over the first The Big One Cannon, the Second One is a bit taller, has a 1 second delay, Branches from the The Big One Third Stacked The Big One Cannon - Add a Third The Big One Cannon on the stack. Branches of Two Stacked The Big One Cannons. 5th Swivel Cannon - Adds a 5th Swivel Cannon. Branches from the Fourth Swivel Cannon Upgrade. Coke Gatlin Cannon - Shoots 10x faster than a normal gatlin cannon. The Damage is a lot higher. Branches from the Gatlin Cannon. (Best Bullet Spammer) GA Cannons - adds a Giant auto cannon . Branches From 3 auto cannons. Coke Blaster - A Huge Quad Cannon, has huge damage, medium range and low reload speed. Spoon forcer - A rear weapon, that makes you faster, just like side rows, and you leave a trail of deadly spoons, that deal large damage on contact. It's a tier 1 uprade. Motor: Adds a grey box at the back of the boat, increases the movement speed by 1.25 Times. A tier 1 upgrade. The Trailblazer: Add a Cannon on the Motor that shoots very quickly. Branches from Motor. The Big Trailblaze: Makes the Cannon shoot big bullets, but with long delays. Slows down the boat by 5%. Branches from The Trailblazer. Better Motor!: Now the Motor increases the movement speed by 2 Times. Branches from Motor. Even Better Motor!: Now the Motor increases the movement speed 3 Times. Branches from Better Motor! The Multitasking Motor: Now the bullets do 2 times the damage of what the stats and now the movement speed by 2.5 times. Branches from The Trailblazer and Better Motor! Spoon Cannon - A Deck weapon, it is a much larger big cannon and it shoots Spoons, that deal huge damage. These Spoons have a lifetime of 4 seconds. Branches from Big Cannon. Quad Spoons - Adds a third Quad Cannon. Cannon Damage, Cannon Range and Reload Speed is increased by 2x. Branches from the Second Quad Cannon upgrade. Spoon Ram - A much longer ram, it increaces ram damage by 10x. Branches from Ultra Ram. Radar - The Mini Map dots more smoother, also adds a grey thick stick spinning slowly on a grey circle. Is a tier 1 upgrade. High-Tech Radar - The Mini Map shows rubies, emeralds and diamonds, also shows player with their fleet. Branches from Radar. Out of the Radar! - Now, all of the players in the sever can't see you in the Mini Map. Branches from Radar (To get this upgrade, you need to skip the Nigh-Tech Radar) Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Protected Pages Category:Browse Category:Weapon Upgrades